sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Πλανητάρια Γης
Πλανητάρια Γης planetaria thumb|250px|[[ .]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος των διασημότερων πλανηταρίων] της Γης. Κατάλογος This entry is a list of permanent planetariums, including software and manufacturers. In addition, many mobile planetariums exist touring venues such as schools. Permanent planetariums Africa * Egypt:Planetarium Science Center ,Bibliotheca Alexandrina Planetarium, Alexandria * South Africa: Johannesburg Planetarium, Johannesburg Asia *Burma: *Myanmar Planetarium *China: **Hong Kong Space Museum, Kowloon, Hong Kong *India: **Birla Planetarium (B.M. Birla Science Centre), Hyderabad **Chennai Birla Planetarium, Chennai **Jaipur Birla Planetarium, Jaipur **Kolkata Birla Planetarium, Kolkata **Leo Planetaria, New Delhi **Mumbai Nehru Planetarium, Mumbai **New Delhi Nehru Planetarium, New Delhi **Bangalore Nehru Planetarium, Bangalore *Japan: **Ehime Planetarium, Ehime Prefectural Science Museum, Ehime, with one of the largest domes in the world (30m in diameter) **Kobe Science Museum, Kobe *Malaysia: **National Planetarium, Kuala Lumpur **Planetarium Sultan Iskandar *Pakistan: **PIA planetarium, Karachi and Lahore *Taiwan: **Taipei Astronomical Museum, Taipei *Thailand: **Bangkok Planetarium, Bangkok **Rajabhat Planetarium, Phranakhon Si Ayutthaya Rajabhat University, Ayutthaya Province **Thailand National Planetarium, National Science Museum, Rangsit, Pathum Thani Province Oceania *Australia: ** Brisbane Planetarium Sir Thomas Brisbane Planetarium, Brisbane North America *Canada: **TELUS World of Science, Edmonton, Edmonton, Alberta **Manitoba Museum, Winnipeg, Manitoba **Montreal Planetarium, Montreal, Quebec **H.R. MacMillan Space Centre, Vancouver, British Columbia **McLaughlin Planetarium, Toronto, Ontario. Closed 1995, building still extant. *Mexico **Planetario Instituto Politecnico Nacional, Mexico City **Planetario Papalote Museo del Niño, Mexico City **Planetario "Valente Souza" de la Sociedad Astronómica de México, Mexico City **Planetario Severo Diaz Galindo, Guadalajara **Planetario Alfa, Monterrey **Planetario IMAX DOMO de Puebla, Puebla **Planetario Explora del Museo de Ciencias, León **Planetario "Lic. Felipe Rivera" de CECONEXPO, Morelia **Planetario Móvil "Shimba Caa Ana", Cancún **Planetario "Dr. Arcadio Poveda Ricalde" del Centro Cultural de Sinaloa, Culiacán **Planetario Hidalgo del Museo Rehilete, Hidalgo **Planetario de Cajeme en el Parque Infantil "Ostimuri", Ciudad Obregón **Planetario "José Martínez Rocha" del Área de Astronomía del DIF-US, Magdalena de Kino **Planetronix Móvil de Sistemas Educativos en Astronomía, Guaymas **Planetario Móvil de Ludocosmos, Hermosillo **Planetario Tabasco 2000, Villahermosa **Planetario de Ciudad Victoria "Dr. Ramiro Iglesias Leal" del Parque Recreativo y Cultural Siglo XXI, Ciudad Victoria **Planetario de la Escuela Náutica Mercante de Tampico, Tampico **Ziga Zag, Centro de Ciencias, Consejo Zacatecano de Ciencia y Tecnología, Zacatecas *United States: **Abrams Planetarium, Michigan State University, East Lansing, Michigan **Adler Planetarium, Chicago, Illinois **Alden Planetarium, EcoTarium, Worcester, Massachusetts **Albert Einstein Planetarium, National Air and Space Museum, Smithsonian Institution, Washington, D.C. **Alexander Brest Planetarium, Museum of Science & History, Jacksonville, Florida **Andrus Planetarium, Hudson River Museum, Yonkers, New York **Arthur Storer Planetarium, Prince Frederick, Maryland, named after the first astronomer in the American Colonies and the original namesake of Halleys Comet **Angelo State Planetarium, Angelo State University, San Angelo, Texas. Nation's fourth largest university planetarium. **Buhl Digital Dome, Carnegie Science Center, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania **BCC Planetarium BCC Planetarium & Observatory, Cocoa, Florida **Burke Baker Planetarium, Houston, Texas - the first full digital dome theater in the U.S. **Cernan Earth and Space Center, Triton College, River Grove, Illinois **Charles F. Hager Planetarium at San Francisco State University, San Francisco, CA **Christa McAuliffe Planetarium, Concord, New Hampshire **Clark Planetarium, Salt Lake City, Utah **Clark Planetarium at Shawnee State University, Portsmouth, Ohio - the first Konica-Minolta Mediaglobe 3D system in the United States **CyberSphere Digital Theater, Dickson, Tennessee (The Renaissance Center) **Dassault Systemes Planetarium at the New Detroit Science Center, Detroit, Michigan **Davis Planetarium Davis Planetarium at the Maryland Science Center, Baltimore, Maryland **Delta College Planetarium Delta College Planetarium & Learning Center, Bay City, Michigan **Dreyfuss Planetarium Dreyfuss Planetarium at The Newark Museum, Newark, New Jersey **EpiSphere at the Aerospace Education Center, Little Rock, Arkansas - first single-projector digital planetarium; one of only three so far **Fels Planetarium at the Franklin Institute, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania **Gates Planetarium Gates Planetarium at Denver Museum of Nature and Science, Denver, Colorado **Rauch Planetarium Gheen's Science Hall & Rauch Planetarium, University of Louisville, Louisville, Kentucky **George Alden Planetarium at the Ecotarium, Worcester, Massachusetts **George M. Kretschmar, Jr., Kretschmar Planetarium at A Key Encounter, Key West, Florida **Griffith Planetarium, Griffith Observatory, Los Angeles, California **Charles Hayden, Hayden Planetarium at the Museum of Science, Boston, Massachusetts **Fernbank Planetarium at the Fernbank Science Center, Atlanta, Georgia **Flandrau Science Center at the University of Arizona, Tucson, Arizona **Framingham State College, Framingham Planetarium, Framingham, Massachusetts **Hayden Planetarium, American Museum of Natural History, New York, New York **Harry C. Kendall, Kendall Planetarium, Oregon Museum of Science and Industry, Portland, Oregon ** Hopkins Planetarium Hopkins Planetarium at the Science Museum of Western Virginia, Roanoke, Virginia **Burke Baker Planetarium at the Houston Museum of Natural Science, Houston, Texas **Pennington Planetarium Irene W. Pennington Planetarium, Baton Rouge, Louisiana **Watumull Planetarium Jhamandas Watumull Planetarium at the Bernice P. Bishop Museum, Oahu, Hawaii **Kirkpatrick Planetarium at the Omniplex Science Museum, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma **Lodestar Planetarium Lodestar Astronomy Center, Albuquerque, New Mexico **Longway Planetarium Longway Planetarium, Flint, Michigan **Mark Smith Planetarium Mark Smith Planetarium at the Museum of Arts and Sciences, Macon, Georgia **Miami Planetarium, Miami Museum of Science & Planetarium, Miami, Florida, opened in 1966 **Minneapolis Planetarium, Minneapolis Public Library, Minneapolis, Minnesota. Until the MPL's central branch was closed and demolished in 2002, the Minneapolis Planetarium had the oldest extant projector (installed in 1954); the fate of that projector is unknown. A new public library opened in its place in 2006, and a new planetarium with modern digital projection capabilities is planned to be added to the building in 2009. **Morehead Planetarium Morehead Planetarium and Science Center at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, the first planetarium that was built on a U.S. college campus **Morrison Planetarium Morrison Planetarium at the California Academy of Sciences, San Francisco, California **Ott Planetarium at Weber State University in Ogden, Utah. Produces original content for small planetaria with an all-undergraduate production team. **Omnisphere Planetarium, Omnisphere Theater, Coca-Cola Space Science Center, Columbus State University, Columbus, Georgia **Ritter Planetarium Ritter Planetarium & Brooks Observatory, University of Toledo, Ohio Ritter Planetarium **Strasenburgh Planetarium, in Rochester, New York; part of the Rochester Museum and Science Center **Rollins Planetarium Rollins Planetarium, Young Harris College, Young Harris, Georgia **Schreder Planetarium in Redding, California **Rosicrucian Egyptian Museum, in San Jose, California, which has a purpose-built planetarium rendered in an Ancient Egyptian architectural style **Shafan Planetarium Shafan Planetarium at the Cleveland Museum of Natural History, Cleveland, Ohio **Staerkel Planetarium, Parkland College, Champaign, Illinois **Tessman Planetarium at Santa Ana College, California **W.A. Gayle, Gayle Planetarium, Montgomery, Alabama South America *Argentina: Planetario Galileo Galilei, Buenos Aires *Brazil: **The Rio de Janeiro Planetarium Foundation, Rio de Janeiro **Ibirapuera Planetarium, São Paulo **Carmo Planetarium, São Paulo **The AsterDomus Planetarium site list of Brasilians planetaria *Chile: The Planetarium of the University of Santiago, ChileSantiago, Chile *Costa Rica: Planetario Ciudad de San José San José *Venezuela: **Planetario Simón Bolívar, Maracaibo **Planetario Humtbold, Caracas, Venezuela Europe *Belgium: **Brussels Planetarium, Brussels **Europlanetarium Europlanetarium, Genk *Bulgaria: **NAOP "Giordano Bruno", Dimitrovgrad (NAOP = Public Astronomical Observatory and Planetarium) **NAOP Gabrovo, Gabrovo **NAOP Smolyan, Smolyan **NAOP "Nicolaus Copernicus", Varna **NAOP Yambol, Yambol *Croatia: **Technical Museum Planetarium, Zagreb *Czech Republic: **Observatory and Planetarium Mikulase Kopernika, Brno **Observatory and Planetarium Ceske Budejovice, České Budějovice **Observatory and Planetarium Hradec Kralove, Hradec Králové **Planetarium Most, Most **Observatory and Planetarium of Johanna Palisy, Poruba (Ostrava) **Observatory and planetarium Plzen, Plzen **Planetarium Praha, Prague **Observatory and Planetarium Teplice, Teplice *Denmark: **Planetarium Aarhus, Aarhus **Tycho Brahe Planetarium, Copenhagen **Orion Planetarium, Jels *Estonia **Planetarium Tartu, Tartu *Finland: **Heureka Planetarium, Vantaa **Ursa Starlab, Helsinki **Särkänniemi Planetarium, Tampere *France: **Cite de l'espace,Toulouse **Palais de la Découverte, Paris **Planetarium Galilee, Montpellier **Le Planétarium, Nantes *Germany: **Bochum Planetarium, Bochum Planetarium, Bochum ** Stuttgart Planetarium, Carl-Zeiss-Planetarium, Stuttgart **Drebach Planetarium, Drebach Planetarium, Drebach **Freiburg Planetarium, Freiburg Planetarium, Freiburg **Hamburg Planetarium, Hamburg Planetarium, Hamburg **Mannheim Planetarium, Mannheim Planetarium, Mannheim **Nuremberg Planetarium, Nicolaus Copernicus Planetarium, Nuremberg **Berlin Planetarium, Planetarium am Insulaner, Berlin **Lichtenstein Planetarium, Planetarium Lichtenstein, Lichtenstein **Augsburg Planetarium, Sparkassen-Planetarium Augsburg, Augsburg **Westfalian Planetarium, Westfalian Museum of Natural History, Muenster **Wolfsburg Planetarium, Wolfsburg Planetarium, Wolfsburg **Berlin Zeiss Planetarium, Zeiss-Großplanetarium Berlin, Berlin **Jena Zeiss Planetarium, Zeiss Planetarium Jena, Jena *Greece: **Eugenidean Planetarium, Eugenides Planetarium, Athens **Salonica Planetarium, Planetarium, Thessaloniki *Hungary: **TIT Budapesti Planetárium, Budapest **Kecskemet Planetarium, Kecskemét *Ireland **Inishowen Planetarium, Inishowen **Schull Planetarium, Schull *Italy: **Perugia Planetarium, "Ignazio Danti" Planetarium, Perugia **Torino Planetarium, Osservatorio Astronomico Di Torino, Turin **Alessandria Planetarium, Planetario Alessandria, Alessandria **Bologna Planetarium, Planetario Aula Didattica, Bologna **Del Grappa Planetarium, Planetario Crespano del Grappa, Crespano del Grappa **Firenze Planetarium, Planetario Firenze, Florence **Firenze Planetarium, Planetario Firenze, Firenze **Firenze Planetarium, Planetario Firenze, Florence **Comunale Planetarium, Planetario Comunale, Frasso Sabino **Garda Planetarium, Planetario Garda, Garda **Genoa Planetarium, Planetario Genova, Genoa **Genoa Planetarium, Planetario Genova, Genoa **Livorno Planetarium, Planetario Livorno, Livorno **Lumezzane Planetarium, Planetario Lumezzane, Lumezzane **Planetario Luserna San Giovanni, Luserna San Giovanni **Milan Planetarium, Civico Planetario, Milan **Modena Planetarium, Planetario Communale, Modena **Napoli Cittadela Planetarium, Planetario Napoli, Naples **Napoli Planetarium, Planetario Napoli, Naples **Padua Planetarium, Planetario Galileo, Padua **Pisa Planetarium, Planetario del Comune di Pisa, Pisa **Prato Planetarium, Planetario Prato, Prato **Civico Planetarium, Planetario Civico, m **Ravenna Planetarium, Planetario Ravenna, Ravenna **Reggio Planetarium, Planetario Reggio Calabria, Reggio Calabria **Ferrara Planetarium, Il Planetarío Itínerante, S. M. Maddalena **Salve Planetarium, Planetario Salve, Salve **Persiceto Planetarium, Planetario San Giovanni in Persiceto, San Giovanni in Persiceto **Trieste Planetarium, Planetario Trieste, Trieste **Lido Planetarium, Planetarium di Venezia Lido San Nicolo, Venice **Venice Planetarium, Planetario Venezia, Venice **Viareggio Planetarium, Planetarium Viareggio, Viareggio *Lithuania: **Planetariumas, Vilnius *Netherlands: **Artis Planetarium, Amsterdam **Omniversum, Den Haag **Planetarium Planetron, Dwingeloo **Eise Esinga Planetarium, Franeker *Norway **Saint Exupery Planetarium, Oslo **Nordnorsk vitensenter (The Science Center of Northern Norway), Tromsø *Poland: **Silesian Planetarium, Katowice **Planetarium i Obserwatorium Astronomiczne, Chorzów **Planetarium Frombork, Frombork **Planetarium Szkolnego Kola Milosnikow Astronomii, Golina **Planetarium i Obserwatorium Astronomiczne **SOPP Planetarium i Obserwatorium Astronomiczne, Łódź **Olsztynskie Planetarium, Olsztyn **Planetarium Poznan, Poznań **Planetarium Instytutu Nawigacji Szczecine, Szczecin **Dziewulski Planetarium, Toruń *Portugal: **Lisbon Gulbenkian Planetarium, Lisbon **Espinho Planetarium, Navegar Foundation, Espinho **Planetario Coimbra, Coimbra **Planetário Calouste Gulbenkian, Lisbon **Planetário Porto, Porto *Romania: **http://muzeuarges.ro, Piteşti, Argeş County Museum **Planetarium din Suceava, Suceava **Planetariul Universităţii de Vest din Timişoara, Timişoara *Russia: **Barnaul Planetarium, Barnaul **Kaluga Planetarium, Konstantin Tsiolkovsky museum, Kaluga **Moscow Planetarium, Moscow **Nizhny Novgorod Planetarium, Nizhny Novgorod **Novosibirsk Planetarium, Sibirian Geodetical State Academy, Novosibirsk **Saint Petersburg Planetarium, Saint Petersburg *Slovakia: **Observatory and Planetarium Hlohovec, Hlohovec *Spain **Planetario Alcobendas, Alcobendas **Planetario Didactico, Alicante **Planetario Arrecife, Arrecife **Planetario Badalona, Badalona **Planetario Barcelona, Barcelona **Planetario Costitx, Costitx **Planetario del Museo de las Ciencias, Cuenca **Planetario Granada, Granada **Planetario La Coruña, La Coruña **Planetario Educa Ciencia Madrid **Planetario de Madrid, Madrid **Planetario Malaga, Malaga **Planetario Murcia, Murcia **Planetario de Pamplona, Pamplona **Planetario Salamanca, Salamanca **Planetario San Sebastián, San Sebastián **Planetario de la de la Escuela superior marina civil, Santander **Planetario Sevilla, Seville **Planetario Tenerife, Tenerife **L'Hemisferic, Valencia **Planetario de Valladolid, El, Valladolid *Sweden **Kosmorama Planetarium, Borlänge **Stella Nova Planetarium, Falun **Planetarium Project, Frösön **Observatoriet Slottsskogen, Göteborg **Broman Planetarium AB, Angered, Gothenburg **Planetarium Härnösand, Härnösand **Planetarium Härnösand, Härnösand **Planetarium at the House of Technology, Luleå **Planetariet Lund, Lund **Tom Tits Experiment, Södertälje **Sölvesborg Ynde Planetarium **Cosmonova, Stockholm *United Kingdom: **Armagh Planetarium, Armagh, Northern Ireland **London Planetarium, Marylebone Road, London (part of Madame Tussaud's), closed in 2006. **Glasgow Science Centre, Glasgow, Scotland **Jodrell Bank, closed in 2003 **National Space Centre in Leicester **Peter Harrison Planetarium, National Maritime Museum, London, England; Opened in 2007 **Thinktank Museum, Birmingham, England **Yorkshire Planetarium, Harewood House, Leeds, England; Opened in 2007 **INTECH science centre, Winchester, England **Planetarium Infinity, Aberystwyth **Piazzi Smyth Observatory & Wolfson Planetarium, Bedford **South Downs Planetarium, Bognor Regis **Planetarium Cardiff, Cardiff **Edinburgh Planetarium, Edinburgh **Glasgow Planetarium, Glasgow **Scottish Power Space Theater, The, Glasgow **Glasgow Univ. Observatory, Glasgow **Space Theater, Leicester **Liverpool Museum Planetarium, Liverpool **Caird Planetarium, London **Jodrell Bank Planetarium, Macclesfield **James Lockyer Planetarium, Sidmouth **Southend Planetarium, Southend-on-Sea **St. Andrews Planetarium, St. Andrews **Stoke-on-Trent Planetarium, Stoke-on-Trent **Todmorden Planetarium, Todmorden **Worksop Planetarium, Worksop **Island Planetarium, Yarmouth **York Mobile Planetarium, York **Wynyard Planetarium & Observatory, Thorpe Thewles **Aberdeen College Planetarium, Gallowell **Central Museum and Planetarium, Southend-on-Sea **Jodrell Bank Science Centre Planetarium, Macclesfield **Liverpool Museum, Liverpool **Norman Lockyer Observatory and Planetarium, Sidmouth **Planet Earth Planetarium, The, Todmorden **Powys Co. Observatory Spaceguard Centre, Knighton **William Day Planetarium, Plymouth **@Bristol, Bristol Planetarium computer software Since the invention of the personal computer, the planetarium concept has been extended to include software that displays a realistic sky image. Not all astronomy software can be considered to be planetarium software. While there is no generally-accepted definition of the word planetarium in this context, planetarium software generally contains the following features at a minimum: *A realistic sky image as seen from Earth *The ability to display sky motions in real-time *The ability to animate time changes backwards and forwards The following is a list of currently available planetarium software: * Aladin Sky Atlas (Java) * Asynx Planetarium (Windows) * Cartes du Ciel (Linux, Windows) * Celestia (Linux, Windows, Mac OS X; successor of 3DPlanetarium, OpenUniverse) * Digistar 3 (proprietary hardware, Windows XP Pro, Evans and Sutherland : Digital Theater Division) * DigitalSky 2 (Windows, Sky-Skan, runs Definiti theaters) * Distant Suns (Windows) * Earth Centred Universe (Windows) * InSpace System (open architecture hardware, RSA Cosmos) * KStars (Linux) * Planetarium Palm OS * RedShift (Windows) * Skyglobe (MS-DOS, Windows) * SKY-MAP.ORG (Web-based interactive detailed map of the whole star sky that mirrors more than 500,000,000 celestial objects.) * SkyMap Pro (Windows) * StarStrider (Windows) * Starry Night (Windows, Mac OS X) * Stellarium (Linux, Windows, Mac OS X) * TheSky (Windows) * Uniview (Windows) * Winstars (Windows) * XEphem (Linux, FreeBSD, Mac OS X, Solaris, AIX, HP-UX, Windows with Cygwin) Planetarium manufacturers The list below gives the name of firms that have made more than five planetariums, with state they are located in if in the United States, otherwise, the nation. Included are the names of the various models offered by each firm, and an approximate total number sold for each firm. The symbol D after the total indicates the firm is no longer in business or no longer making planetariums. * Aquarian -- New York -- 20 D * Baader -- Großplanetarium, Schulplanetarium, Planetarium 2000 * Digitalis Education Solutions, Inc., Bremerton, WA USA: Manufacturers and sellers of Digitarium digital planetarium systems for portable and fixed domes and Digitalis inflatable domes. Approximately 150 customers on five continents as of July, 2008. * Evans & Sutherland -- Utah Digistar 1, Digistar 2 -- 30, Digistar 3 -- over 120 * E-Planetarium, Houston, Texas -- Discovery Dome portable fulldome digital theater with mirror or fisheye projection, Go-Dome inflatable dome -- more than 40 in 13 countries * Fengfei -- China -- TX 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 16 -- 50 * Farquhar -- Pennsylvania -- 40 D * Galileo -- Italy -- S1, S III -- 20 * Gambato -- Italy -- 30 * Global Immersion -- UK, Colorado, Canada -- Fidelity fulldome and large-format solutions , (using an open architecture Media Server solution, runs Global Immersion Media Director software and SCISS' Uniview real-time data visualization platform) * Goto -- Japan -- EX-3, E-5, Eros, Venus, G1014, GE, GE II, GE 6, GM-AT, GS 6, GM-15, Chronos, Helios, GR-T, M-1, S-3, Super Helios -- Total is uncertain, about 400 outside Japan. It is said the Japanese government placed an EX-3 in every elementary school in Japan. * Hangzhou -- China -- 20 * Jindu -- China -- J8, J10 -- 15 * Learning Technologies -- Massachusetts -- Starlab, Digital Starlab -- over 500 * Minolta -- Japan -- Geministar, Infinium, MO-6, MS-8, MS-10, Series II, Cosmoleap -- over 250 * MMI Corp. -- Maryland -- Starworlds (identical to Nova Junior) or Model 6500, 7700, 8800 (identical to Apollo Portable), * Moscow -- Russia -- Eline, UP-2, UP-4 -- about 10 * Planetronix -- Mexico -- about 10 * RSA Cosmos -- France -- Cosmodyssee, SN 88, SN 95 -- 20 * Sky-Skan -- New Hampshire -- SkyVision, Definiti (runs DigitalSky 2 software) * Spitz -- Pennsylvania -- A, A1, A2, A3, A3P, A3P', A4, A4RPY, A5, 373, 512, B, C, Spitz Junior (actually made under license by Harmonic Reed), Nova I or Nova Junior (Harmonic Reed under license), Nova II, Nova III, STP, STS, Spitz School -- over 500 * TSA -- Ohio -- Emmons, TSA -- 6 D * Viewlex -- New York -- Apollo I, Apollo II, Apollo III, Apollo Portable -- 125 D * XTY -- China -- 15 * Zeiss -- Germany -- Mark I to VI, Universarium VII to IX, ZKP-1, ZKP-2 to ZKP-4 (Skymaster), RFP (Spacemaster), Starmaster -- 400 Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Πλανητάριο *Αστρονόμοι Γης *Αστεροσκοπεία Γης Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *